Carried Away
by francisguisselle
Summary: Emma Swan and Killian Jones, two adults who have been scorned in their love lives, one tired of being played and the other bored with the pointless one-night stands. Infuriated with the idea of being love, they join a dating site, LOVE4YOU, in hopes of meeting new people to hang out with and date. Can they find love online despite being miles apart?
1. Chapter 1

Love is a very confusing concept. One never knows when their time to fall in love comes. It occurs that one day, you can be seeing someone and look at them and think, "Oh I think I'm in love with you." Or, you can feel this uneasiness when being with a partner and just fall out of love with them. Whatever the case is, love is typically what most people yearn for in their lives at some point.

As Elvis Presley once said, " _wise men say only fools rush in._ " This is shown in certain instances, in which some people find it easy to fall in love and are capable of falling in love many times. However, other people are unfamiliar with the institution of love and its main principle. Some people go into relationships and convince themselves that who they are with is the " _One_ ", whereas other people prefer to wait and see where their relationships take them. Proven fact, people tend to do crazy things when they are or they believe to be in love. Love is such a desirable idea, that many people, young and old, are willing to settle down with anyone because the fear of being alone is too much to bear.

 _ **Four Years Ago in New York State**_

"Emma… I know it sounds bad but it's not really that bad," Neal Cassidy, Emma Swan's fiancee, exclaimed as she proceeded to dump all his items into a suitcase.

"So you mean to tell me that you've cheated on me and got some woman pregnant but that it's really not all that bad?!" she screamed as tears ran down her face. "I've wasted so much time on you, I dedicated a relationship with you for about four years and finally you proposed to me and I accepted, just so that you would cheat on me! At what cost?"

"I didn't know how to break up with you, and then next thing I know, I'm being pressured by my father to settle down and I didn't know what else to do," he lamented as she threw her engagement ring in his face.

She continued to carelessly pack more of his stuff into his suitcase and said "Let me give you a piece of advice Neal, when you want to break up with someone, you don't propose to them and cheat on them and get someone pregnant. Be a man and break up with someone, don't hurt them anymore. Now please get the fuck out of my house and don't come back!"

"I never meant to hurt you, Eml. I'm so-," but he was interrupted by Emma slamming the door in his face.

"Save it jackass," she yelled as she yanked the necklace he had given her on their anniversary three years ago and watched as the pearls went clattering to the floor.

 _ **Meanwhile In Maine About 5 Years Ago**_

Killian Jones stood by the door to his girlfriend's, Milah Gold's, bedroom as she spoke to her husband, Robert Gold, on the phone to check up on him and to see how soon it would be until he got home. She noticed him standing there and sent him a small smile and mouthed ' _sorry_ ' as she continued talking on the phone. For the past year and a half, Killian and Milah had been having an affair behind the backs of her husband and adult son, even though the latter lived in New York. Although she was just a couple of years older than Killian, he couldn't find it in him to care enough because he believed his feelings for her to be love. However, he was getting sick and tired of keeping their relationship a secret and wanted her to make a decision on where she stood. She soon got off the phone and joined him down the stairs to go to the living room and they sat down on the couch side by side. Milah turned on the television and Killian toyed with his fingers as he worked up the courage to ask her what it was that she was going to do about her husband.

"My love, are you alright? You've been anxious all day," she commented as she witnessed him playing with his fingers and took his hands in hers to prevent him from continuing.

"Yes love, actually no. I've been trying to work myself up to talk about something important." He mumbled as his palms got sweaty and he stuttered on his words.

" What is it sweetheart?"

"Well for starters, I'm not happy Milah,"he stated as he watched her curious expression transform to a crestfallen face.

"Why not? I thought we were fine? We've been hanging out more and talking and we've been together for such a long time!" Milah exclaimed as she took her hands out of his and moved into the other corner of the couch.

"Milah, I want to know where it is that you stand and what you get out of this relationship. You know that I love you and I would love nothing more than to be seen with you in public as my girlfriend. However, we've been together in hiding for the past year and a half and unfortunately I can't do that because of the simple reason that you have a husband, love."

Milah furrowed her brows and said, "Killy, of course you know that I too love you my sweetheart, but I cannot possibly cross Robert. I have so much stability in this life that I share with him that I can't bring myself to give that up."

Killian got up from the couch and paced around in the room, "Even if it means that you lose me? How can you claim to love me but yet find materialistics to be a reason for why you won't divorce your husband?"

Milah's face contorted into rage as she screamed, "I am doing this because I love you. I can only imagine what would happen if Robert finds out about this affair. You know that he isn't one to mess with. I have a life with him and a son with him. I may not be happy in my marriage with him, but my sons suspects that everything is fine and so I must let him continue to believe that!"

"Well Milah, my love, you have made my decision that much easier. I cannot be with a woman who leads another man on while she has a life with another. This _thing_ you agreed on initially never stated anything about falling in love with each other. However, I cannot pretend that this doesn't hurt me. I'm sorry but you've given me no other choice other than to end this and try to move on," Killian said as he stopped pacing and headed for the front door.

"Before you go, who is the woman that you're leaving me for?" Milah asked as she watched him cautiously. Killian stepped dead in his tracks and scoffed. _Of all the irony! I just made a bloody arse out of myself, but yet she's convincing herself that I'm having an affair behind her back while I'm having an affair with her_ , he thought.

"There's no woman, Milah. I've never cheated on you, despite the fact that we had an affair, nor would I have ever done it. My decision to leave is not on some woman, but more so my need to connect with someone who I can be seeing with and be proud to be with." With that said, Killian walked out and Milah finally slumped back on the couch and gave herself time to compose herself before her husband got home from work.


	2. The Start of Something New

It was a Thursday night in December like none other. Emma Swan and her best friend, Mary Margaret Blanchard, were gathered at Emma's house, two weeks before the Christmas holiday, catching up and having dinner. It was an established tradition of theirs to meet every other Thursday either at Emma's or at Mary Margaret's to catch up on life and to spend quality time together. Both women lead busy lives, seeing as one was a sheriff in their small town and the other worked as an elementary school teacher, and it seemed that Thursdays were the only days that they could unwind together.

The two best friends had met many years ago at college while rooming together at Niagara University and realized that they didn't have a lot in common but they enjoyed the others company. Both were New York State natives but whereas Mary Margaret had loving parents,Emma had been a foster child all her life. In fact the only thing that set these two women apart were their personalities. Mary Margaret had a very optimistic personality and huge faith in romance whereas Emma was a realist. Mary Margaret, usually level-headed in situations not revolving love, she was the type of person to believe in love and happiness. Emma was a different package; she analyzed every situation and wouldn't allow herself to even get emotionally close to another person even before her disastrous relationship with her ex-fiancee, Neal Cassidy.

Emma believed wholeheartedly that since she couldn't get anywhere emotionally with another man that sex was a better approach. To her, sex didn't require complicated feelings while running the risk that she could get hurt. Sex was just a physical thing, she viewed sex in a _you scratch my back, I scratch yours_ kind of way. She could set the rules and what guy could possibly argue with her about lack of _emotions_ in their arrangement when she was offering sex with no attachments?

"So how has everything with David been?" Emma asked Mary Margaret as she poured Mary Margaret and herself another glass of red wine. David Nolan was another sheriff at Emma's job who had met Mary Margaret when Emma had brought her along to a work function a couple of months ago.

Mary Margaret graciously accepted the glass of red wine and said, "well everything has been great between us. We've hung out many times and have gone on some many wonderful dates. I know we've taken things really slow but I think he's going to ask me to be his girlfriend really soon."

"Congratulations M&M, I am so glad that everything is working out between the two of you. I haven't had a chance to talk to him especially since we've been swamped with many cases, but he is definitely a great guy and I know he'll treat you right." Emma gushed as she took a sip of her wine.

Mary Margaret eyed her best friend and asked, "How about you? Last time we spoke on the phone, two days ago, you had mentioned that you had gone on a date with some guy you had interacted with at least three times. How did that go?"

"M&M, you know I don't do relationships really. I met Walsh at some bar a couple of weeks back and we had great conversations and I told him from the beginning that I don't do dates and relationships. I do sex. Sex is safe. Sex is doable. Sex doesn't revolve feelings. To conclude, we had sex but there's nothing there," replied Emma .

Mary Margaret just shook her head, "Emma Swan, sex is a beautiful thing created for those who are in love. Neal really did a number on you. Not every guy is going to cheat and lie to you. There are nice guys out there, you're too emotionally scarred to let another man into your life. Aren't you tired of one-night stands and meaningless sex?"

"In a way, I am tired of not having someone to connect with. I was in love with Neal, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and he just let me down. I never would have expected him to cheat on me and the worst part is that he got that person pregnant," Emma sighed as a couple of tears ran down her face and pushed her glass of wine to the side.

Mary Margaret got up from her seat and rushed over to her best friend's side and hugged her. "I know sweetie. But you can't let that jerk and his inconsiderate actions get to you. You are incredibly beautiful and anyone would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend."

This was one of the reasons why Emma loved Mary Margaret so much. Although they were the same age, Mary Margaret was the mother hen between the two. She knew what to say to make Emma feel better and was always there, period. Just like other friendships, the pair had their ups and downs but remained faithful friends throughout the years after college graduation.

"You are the greatest best friend a girl could ever ask for. Thank you for all that, I think I may be ready to get back into the dating game." Emma whispered as she pulled out of Mary Margaret's hug.

"You're quite welcome, my dear! As you should be, it's been about four years since you and Neal called it quits and you deserve happiness, and even if you don't find it with someone else, you deserve peace and happiness too!" Mary Margaret exclaimed.

"Thank you M&M! Now how do you propose that I start going out on dates?" Emma asked as Mary Margaret returned back to her seat.

"Woah hold on there darling, you can't just go out with anyone. I know that lots of guys have hit on you in the past but why don't you create an account on an online dating site, there should be a ton of variety," her best friend suggested.

Emma gave her a _are you kidding me?_ look and said, "we live in a world where you don't know who's on the other side of the computer/phone screen. I don't think that's a safe idea."

"Em, I agree with you for the most part. However, instead of talking to someone online and just jumping into a date with them, why don't you talk to them and schedule video chat dates with them. If there is a connection or mutual interest then might I suggest you that you guys schedule a date to meet in person. What do you think? Worst case scenario, you don't like it and can delete the profile and forget about it," Mary Margaret suggested.

Emma thought it over. _It's not like I have much to do,_ she thought. Finally she answered, "oh what the hell? It's not like I know guys that I connect rather well with to date. So tell me M &M, what dating site would you suggest?"

"Well there is this new site that I heard my co-worker tell a group of us about. It's not like Tinder, which also does have a clear purpose, but you fill out your profile with different sections that answer specific questions. Then in order to be matched with different people, you answer questions and it breaks down the number of questions answered by the topic."

"For example, if the question is _'do you smoke'_ , and since you don't and never have, you'd answer ' _no.'_ Once that question has been answered then that question will be submitted to the _Health and Fitness_ category." She finished explaining.

"That also sounds rather interesting, but what's the website or app called Mary Margaret? I can't exactly provide a profile description of myself when I don't know exactly where I'm supposed to be filling it out." Emma replied sarcastically.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, "okay, Mrs. SmartAss, the website is called _LOVE4U_ and it also has an app that you can easily download on your iPhone."

Emma snickered at the name of the site and pulled her laptop from her briefcase. Mary Margaret pulled her seat closer to Emma, while they waited for the laptop to start up and then typed the site on the Safari browser, and together they began to read the website together.

 _This should be interesting_ , thought Emma as she and her best friend began filling out her profile and she submitted a couple of photos of herself to the site.

 **Author's Note:**

hey guys, I hope you like this chapter! Next chapter will focus on our dear Killian . If any thoughts, please just drop me a comment or send me a message :)

So I did a lot of research on dating sites and the most common seems to be OkCupid, I based the site on OkCupid. For the next chapter as I have it out, I will give an example of how the site would read as through Killian's point of view.

For the purpose of my story, I am writing this story with Emma and certain characters in New York State, which is considered Albany and up. I still haven't decided what town but next chapter it will be revealed. Killian is in Maine aka Storybrooke and Emma will make an appearance in Storybrooke so don't worry lovelies. Also, M&M's parents are alive for the sake of my story although they aren't crucial characters for this story.

Reviews make me happy! :]  
-Francis


End file.
